More Than a Princess
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Takes place at the end of "Do the Rat Thing." Jasmine and Aladdin resolve their issues and Jas tells Aladdin about the adventure she and Iago had on the streets of Agrabah. R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Aladdin. They belong to Disney.

Enjoy!

A/N: I got this idea after watching "Do the Rat Thing,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,," a few days ago!

"More Than a Princess"

Jasmine sighed as she stroked Rajah's fur. She was sitting on her balcony, gazing upon the city. As another sigh escaped her lips, Rajah raised his head and glanced at her while making a sad noise in his throat.  
"Oh Rajah, I thought Aladdin understood me. I shouldn't have gotten so angry at him, but when he called me that…I need to talk to him." With that, she turned around and made her way back into the palace. Gaining the hallway, she heard Aladdin talking to someone in another room.

"I don't understand it, Genie. What did I do to make her so mad. She hasn't been this mad at me in a long time. Why won't she talk to me?"

"Just give Jas some time. She'll talk to you eventually. She always does."

"I hope you're right," Aladdin sighed.

"Aladdin?" Jasmine entered the room and went over to where her fiancé was standing. "I need to talk to you."

Genie left the two alone.

Aladdin stayed silent. Inside he was overjoyed that Jasmine was talking to him again. Something told him to let her speak first.

"I want to apologize," Jasmine started, "I'm sorry I got so mad at you."

Not being able to keep quiet any longer, Aladdin posed a question to the love of his life.

"What did I do to make you so angry in the first place?" Aladdin ventured.

Rather than glaring at him, Jasmine sighed and turned away for a minute.

"Jas?" Aladdin asked tentatively.

Hearing the shortened version of her name made a small smile start at the corner of Jasmine's mouth. It was a start. Turning back to face Aladdin, Jasmine continued to speak.

"Earlier today when you called me…" her voice trailed off at the unpleasant memory.

"What? Oh, princess?" Aladdin suddenly recalled. He gulped at the glare on Jasmine's face.

"Yes," Jasmine confirmed tensely. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her temper aside. She was trying to apologize and explain herself, not cause another fight. "You really hurt me."

Aladdin was taken aback by the unshed tears and raw emotion in Jasmine's voice. His first instinct was to reach out and comfort her, but he had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate that at the moment.

"Jasmine, I…I'm sorry," Aladdin frowned.

"Thank you," she whispered, truly touched by his sincere words.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Aladdin assured her.

"I know," Jasmine said quietly. "It hurt me when you called me by that royal title because I thought you knew me better than that by now. I thought I meant more to you than that."

"You do," Aladdin assured her. He couldn't help it. He reached out a hand and placed it on her right shoulder. He was relieved when she let it rest there.

""The reason our relationship is so special is because when we first met, you didn't know I was a princess. You fell in love with me for me. And when you found out, it didn't change anything, at least I thought it hadn't changed anything."

"Jasmine, I'm really sorry," Aladdin said again.

"I know you are," Jasmine turned to face him again. "I forgive you."

Aladdin sighed with relief. He had a feeling he wasn't totally out of the woods yet.

"The other reason it got me so upset is because I've always had a yearning in my heart to help the people of the city. I knew from a young age how bad it was out there for some people and I wanted to change it. When you dismissed me as…princess, I felt like you thought I really didn't know about the real world and the problems our citizens face every day. But I do. I've seen it firsthand. Between the adventures we've gone on and just walks we take in the marketplace, it opened my eyes even more to the hardships people face. And after today I'm determined more than ever to do something about it. I don't want to wait until I'm Sultana and your Sultan"

Aladdin was impressed by her words. He knew Jasmine well enough to know she would back them up with action at the next opportunity.

"Jasmine, I never meant to make you feel like that. I know how smart you are. And I know how compassionate your heart is. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place. When I saw you give an apple to that little boy, I knew there was something special about you. I love you," he finished, praying he hadn't said it too soon.

"I love you too," Jasmine reached out and embraced him tightly. Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled inwardly as she felt his left hand comb through her raven tresses. Their lips met in a passionate kiss a minute later. Caught up in the moment, Jasmine jumped slightly when an irritated voice broke the moment.

"Ewww! It isn't enough I'm still picking lizard scales out of my feathers! I have to be grossed out right before dinner!" Iago flew in a minute later, landing on Jasmine's right shoulder.

Aladdin raised his eyebrows at his friend's words.

"Lizard scales? Okay, what happened to you two today?"

Jasmine smiled coyly at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she smirked before kissing his cheek.

"Jas, come on," Aladdin pleaded, "I'm curious. Besides, I know you were angry at me, but I missed you today. The whole time I was showing that snobby prince around, all I really wanted to be doing was spending time with you."

"Aladdin, you're so sweet," Jasmine hugged him again.

"Am I gonna be able to tell the story or what!" Iago shouted, taking off and perching on the top of a wardrobe.

"Iago!" Jasmine scolded.

Iago ignored her.

Heaving a sigh, Jasmine pulled away from Aladdin and lead him over to a couch in the middle of the room. Sitting down, she smiled when he joined her. Her smile grew when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I waited until nightfall and then I left the palace," Jasmine began.

"Just like you did the first time we met?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine nodded.

"Iago caught up with me and he wanted to make sure I was okay, so I agreed to let him come along. He didn't know what I was doing until we got there. Then he started having second thoughts."

"You got that right, " Iago muttered.

"Where did you go?" Aladdin inquired.

"If you let your girlfriend finish, you'll find out," Iago huffed. He fluttered back down on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Sorry," Aladdin frowned.

"Don't listen to him," Jasmine patted Aladdin's shoulder. "Anyway, after we arrived at the thieves guild, I told Iago what I-"

Not being able to help himself, Aladdin interrupted her again.

"What! Why would you go there? That place is dangerous! I didn't even go there when I was on the streets."

Putting a gentle finger to her fiancé's lips, Jasmine made a shushing sound before continuing her story.

"I'm fine. I had to go there because I wanted…I needed to prove I knew how to handle myself on the streets. I wanted to understand how it was for you before we met. It was important to me. Anyway, after I saved Iago from the leader of the thief's guild, I had to do something to back up the claim I had made to the guy that I was a thief. I was dressed in the outfit you met me in, so I looked the part. Now it was time I acted like one. Spotting a mirror on a vender's cart, I took it. And that's when the adventure truly began…"

"Wow!" Aladdin said after Jasmine was done her story. He frowned just then. "I'm so sorry you went through all of that. It was my fault."

"Aladdin, stop, it wasn't your fault," Jasmine took his hand gently in hers, "look at me."

At first, Aladdin couldn't' bring himself to do it. He had caused so much trouble for a person he claimed to love with all his heart. He was feeling major guilt and he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in her eyes.

"It's okay," Jasmine reached out and tilted Aladdin's chin upward so they were looking into each other's eyes. "See? I'm okay. And I don't blame you. I'm glad this happened."

"You are?" Aladdin and Iago said in unison.

Jasmine nodded while giggling at Iago's expression.

"Why?" Aladdin asked, truly interested to know the answer.

"It helped me to understand you better. And you know what else?"  
Aladdin shook his head.

"It made me love you all the more," with that, Jasmine pulled Aladdin to her for a romantic kiss.

Iago made a disgusted noise, but the couple ignored him.

"Oh great! I'm gonna lose my dinner before I even eat it! Hey, Al! Are you gonna ask me if I'm okay! I was traumatized for life by that experience! I won't be able to look at bugs the same way ever again! Not to mention how long it's gonna take me to get my feathers back in shape! Are you even listening to me! Why do I even bother?" With that, he flew out of the room, not noticed by the couple who were still in a romantic embrace that was long overdue.

THE END


End file.
